


I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Armageddon (1998), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe Armageddon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When an gigantic asteroid is on a collsion course with Earth, NASA calls in Agreste's Driller to help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This are just one shot stories. Please let me know if you want any of these one shot to be turn into a story. I will be more than happy to write the story for you the readers.

"That's my family up there," Marinette yelled as she grabbed the man in charge and pushed him against the nearest table. She got right in his face. "You put them up there, so I don't want to hear I hope so... If they don't make it, then there will be hell to pay."

It was a promise, one she intended to keep.

Nathaniel, who stood next to her, pulled her away from the guy.

"Mari,"

Marinette looked over at him.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see. Let's go and wait up there and let the guys continue doing what there are doing," Nathaniel assured her as he moved his head towards a room above the mission control area.

It was a few moments that passed by before she just nodded her head and let Nathaniel move her to the room he mentioned.  
Alya, who waited up there for them, stood with a tear-streaked face. Marinette went over and hugged her and started to cry. A few moments passed by, Marinette and Alya broke apart. Marinette wiped the tears away.

"We are a mess," Marinette admitted.

"That's what happens when your hormone rages," Alya admitted.

"You're right. Does Nino know?"

Alya shook her head.

"Does Adrien know?"

"No, I just found out an hour ago."

"Mari,"

"Everything is going to be fine," Marinette said to herself. Not sure she said it more to convince Alya of the fact or was it to convince herself.

It was then the main control area came to life. It was then Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel's attention drawn to the action.  
They had lost people on this mission. An asteroid was going to hit the earth and plunge them into a world that would not sustain life.

There on the screen was the image of Gabriel Agreste. In the background, they could see Nino, Adrien, and Emmalee moving around the shuttle. All three of them let out a sigh of relief, as their significant other was still alive.

"Everything is ready to go; I want to let you all know we will be back soon. Also, the remote detonator isn't working, so you can no longer activate from your location. We will be ready to detonate if five minutes," Gabriel Agreste said as the picture went blank.

"Get them back," Alya said, not ready to be the last time and image she saw of her boyfriend.

"I am sorry, but there is interference that isn't going to make it possible. We have to wait and see. I pray to God they can save us," one of the controllers said, as they watched the image of the asteroid on the screen.  
It felt like forever before they saw it split into two pieces, which would miss earth by six hundred miles. Everyone in the room ended up cheering. Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel hugged one another with smiles on their faces. The earth saved by a crew who drill holes for a living.

It was two hours later did the Shuttle Freedom landed at NASA airfield. Marinette, Alya, and Nathaniel were there to greet their respectable significant other.

Marinette noticed her soon to be father-in-law was missing.

"Adrien."

The look Adrien gave her, Marinette knew what had happened.

A hand flew up to cover her mouth, and tears filled her eyes.

"He saved us all."


End file.
